


Between the Lines

by ddagent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Skype, video conferencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: Jaime Lannister's secret crush on friend and colleague Brienne Tarth becomes not-so-secret when his private messages are included in a video conference transcript.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 88
Kudos: 425





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a random post on tumblr advising people about their private messages on Zoom I made a few comments about how this would be an excellent JB idea and:
> 
> "I want this Zoom meeting AU very badly!" (anonymous)  
> "I AM SCREAMING AT YOUR TAGS TO THE TWEET ABOUT ZOOM #omg there is a jb fic idea in there#jaime keeps messaging addam about how cute brienne is#and she ends up seeing them at the end ((does she think he's just joking though? oh gods what fis eh thinks he's just joking AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)) anyway you should write it. or ... tell me how to write it? because I need this in my life" (remuslovestonks)
> 
> So, here we are. I hope you enjoy!

“Right, I think that covers everything.” 

Jaime Lannister, one of Westeros’ finest attorneys, flicked through his scribbled agenda notes whilst wearing sword and shield pyjama bottoms. _Thankfully,_ his chosen attire was hidden by his desk, and his colleagues at Stark, Tully & Reed were none-the-wiser. Today, and for the next week or so, all of their staff were working from home after a burst water pipe flooded their office. Thankfully, their IT administrator had installed _Dash,_ a video conferencing software, on Jaime’s computer before he had retreated to his expensive penthouse where he could sit in his pyjamas and read over depositions. 

“So, any questions?” 

“No, I think we’ve got it,” said Addam, Jaime’s oldest friend and newest recruit to ST&R. He ran a hand through messy red hair. “How about you, Payne?” 

Their former paralegal now junior associate visibly paled through the webcam. Podrick Payne lived with several other professionals his age, and had apparently holed up in the laundry room for the meeting; his back against a washing machine. He shook his head; still nervous about being around the three junior partners. “No, Ser.” 

Jaime resisted the urge to hang his head. Payne called everyone Ser – even Brienne. _Brienne._

His eyes lingered on her corner of the screen. She had set up her laptop in her living room; her reproduction of ‘Oathkeeper’ hanging right above. Bright-eyed, she had been the driving force through most of their meeting. A good thing, too: with that blue tank top and her plump, pink lips, Jaime had lost track _several_ times. 

“Everything’s good here, Jaime.” 

_How can it be? I’m not there with you._ Putting that thought to one side, Jaime drew their teleconference to a close. “Great work, everyone. We’ll check in day after tomorrow.” 

> **Addam Marbrand has left the conversation.  
>  Podrick Payne has left the conversation. **

Brienne lingered, leaning forward on her elbows to stare into her webcam. To stare at _him._ “Feels strange,talking like this. I don’t think there’s been a day since you started at Stark, Tully and Reed that we _haven’t_ talked face to face.” 

Jaime grinned. “Missing this beautiful face already, Tarth? It’s only been two days. What _will_ you be like when the week is up?” He laughed as she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “Tell you what, I think there’s a cardboard cut-out somewhere from the month I tried to run my own firm. I could messenger it over?” 

Even across a webcam, that disparaging stare made his stomach somersault. “Goodbye, Jaime.” 

> **Brienne Tarth has left the conversation.**

“Goodbye, Brienne.” 

As he exited the chat himself, a transcript of the meeting appeared in a separate window. Jaime scanned the first few lines to check its accuracy, and then forwarded it to Catelyn, currently holed up in Winterfell trying to set straight her youngest daughter. Jaime wasn’t sure _what_ Arya Stark was trying to achieve, but the end result was a busted water pipe, multiple soaked offices, and the replacement of the floor’s entire plumbing system. It was, therefore, a great surprise to Jaime that Catelyn replied to his email barely an hour later. 

> **CATELYN TULLY-STARK <catelyntullystark@starktullyreed.com>  
> **To Jaime Lannister <jaimelannister@starktullyreed.com>  
>  **Re. Video Conference Transcript, Frey Case  
> ** Jaime,   
> I assume you are unaware that Dash includes all private messages sent during the conference in the transcript? I assume this, Jaime, due to the messages you sent Addam Marbrand today. Please review. Lyanna will be in touch.  
> Cat.   
> P.S. Shortly after I received your email, I forwarded a copy to all attendees. Including Brienne.

Jaime stared at his screen. His eyes widened, and he stared some more. “No, no, _no!”_

Software. Messages. Lyanna. _Brienne._ Too much to process. So, Jaime tackled the first problem: that this video conferencing software he had thought to be _such_ a lifesaverhad now royally fucked him over. He clung onto a glimmer of hope that Catelyn, like himself, was not particularly tech-savvy. Perhaps she had misunderstood. So, he texted someone who wouldn’t be. 

> _Does Dash include all private messages in transcripts?  
> _ **Myrcy:** the video call software?  
>  _Yes.  
> _ **Myrcy:** just checked, yep, it does, uncle jaime. something the matter?

_No, just the woman who I had secretly hoped would one day be your aunt might now never talk to me again._

> _No, everything’s good. How’s my favourite niece?  
> _ **Myrcy:** mum’s got a new boyfriend. but other than that, ok. love u uncle jaime xxxx  
>  _Love you, too._

Jaime put a pin in his twin’s new boyfriend and concentrated on his own affairs of the heart. The private messages he had sent to Addam were available in the transcript he had emailed to Catelyn. Who had then forwarded it to Brienne. _Fuck._ But, _hey,_ maybe they weren’t so bad? Perhaps he was misremembering his own comments. Just because Catelyn had mentioned that Lyanna Stark, their head of HR, was contacting him later on, didn’t necessarily mean he’d said anything out of line.

Only one way to find out. 

> **Jaime:** You look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards.  
>  **Addam:** And you’re wearing a shirt and tie, but I bet you ten gold dragons and this girl’s number from last night that you’re wearing pyjama bottoms.   
> **Jaime:** Am I that predictable?   
> **Addam:** You are. Twenty says it’s from the set Brienne got you for Sevenmas.   
> **Jaime:**...  
>  **Addam:** Come on. Lannister always pays his debts. 

It was at that point that Jaime had transferred his old friend thirty dragons. While Brienne had gone over the papers they had yet to examine, Addam’s mouth had jerked ever so slightly as he received the email notification of the transfer. In truth, Jaime had barely noticed, as he had become fixated on Brienne’s coffee mug (his Sevenmas gift to her) and the slight rim of milk above her top lip. 

> **Addam:** Stop staring.   
> **Jaime:** I’m engaged in the meeting. As you should be. And you don’t even know where I’m staring.   
> **Addam:** You’re staring at Brienne’s mouth. You’re _always_ staring at Brienne’s mouth.   
> **Jaime:** That’s not true.   
> **Jaime:** Sometimes I stare at her legs.   
> **Jaime:** I hate video conferencing.   
> **Addam:** It’s not so bad. I get to eat pizza for breakfast without being judged by Stark. And you get to see Brienne in a tank top.   
> **Jaime:** Blue really is her colour. Gods, that top really brings out her eyes.   
> **Addam:** You’re pathetic.   
> **Jaime:** I can’t help who I find attractive, Addam.   
> **Addam:** No, but you *can* help what you do about it. Ask her to dinner. Ask her for a drink. PROPOSE. Slip a little piece of paper in a file with WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND, CIRCLE YES OR NO on it.   
> **Jaime:** You’re a dick. 

There was still more to read, but it didn’t look good. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ And Brienne had seen this! Or, maybe – if the Gods were feeling _really_ kind – she hadn’t. Maybe there was still time to preserve his crush as the fantasy that it was. 

> _Transcript of meeting today has multiple errors. Please delete the copy forwarded by Catelyn; I’ll try and email you a more accurate copy later today.  
> _ message delivered √   
> message read √ √  
>  **Brienne:**...

Those three dots then disappeared. _Fuck._ Jaime decided to finish reading the transcript, hoping he might have redeemed himself in the final few lines. 

> **Jaime:** Seriously, Brienne is really cute today.   
> **Jaime:** Beautiful, even. Every day. Her eyes. The way she blushes. How strong she is. She’s a beautiful person, too.   
> **Addam:** Jaime...  
>  **Jaime:** She’s my best friend.   
> **Addam:** I thought I was your best friend.   
> **Jaime:** You’re my oldest friend.   
> **Addam:** FINE. As your oldest friend, can I give you some advice?   
> **Jaime:** I know what you’re going to say.   
> **Addam:** When you’re talking, she looks at you the same way that you look at her.   
> **Jaime:** Stop.   
> **Addam:** And when she’s talking, I’d bet ten gold dragons and her friend Margaery’s phone number that she’s looking at YOUR screen.   
> **Jaime:** You’re seeing things, Addam. Like the wight.   
> **Addam:** I WAS SEVEN. YOU ALWAYS BRING THAT UP. 

And that was it. Jaime read Addam’s messages six more times, savouring the thought that Brienne Tarth, who had spent an entire _year_ arguing with him over everything from trial strategy to the labelling system in the refrigerator, looked at him in _that_ way. They had gone from rivals to friends to something incredibly close, but Jaime had never dared declare his feelings lest he lose her. He’d never wanted to know, for sure, that she did not feel the same. But maybe…maybe it was time he did.

> **Jaime Lannister is requesting a conversation with Brienne Tarth.**

It was best to do these things in person, after all. But his conversation request remained unanswered; his text ignored. Jaime stared at all these forms of communication and felt lost as to how to reach Brienne and receive a reply in return. He could always show up at her flat; stand outside and yell his affections up to her window. _Knock, knock._ He’d forgotten he’d ordered lunch. He’d suddenly lost his appetite. _Knock, knock._ “I’m coming!”

But when Jaime opened the door, it wasn’t to a delivery person. It was to Brienne Tarth. She shoved a slip of paper against his chest. “Bit short for a letter of complaint. Or resignation,” Jaime quipped, softening at the uncertainty pooling in her blue eyes. “Brienne—”

“—it’s my friend Margaery’s phone number. For Addam. And I’m good for the ten dragons, too.” 

He paused, took in her words, and then immediately closed the gap between them. Jaime reached up and cradled her face in his hands, brushing the corners of her smile with his fingertips. Brienne was beaming. “I didn’t think you would ever feel the same.” 

“How could I not?” But he knew how. He’d seen in court the type of men she had crossed paths with before. Had punched one in the middle of a jury trial for their hushed comments about his co-counsel. “I’m glad how I feel about you is all there in black and white. And I’m glad you came.”

“You are?”

He grinned. “Can’t kiss you over webcam.” 

Jaime bent his head, allowing Brienne a moment to pull away if he was going too fast too soon. But it was her mouth that brushed his; soft and eager, a sweet sigh falling from her lips as one of Jaime’s arms wrapped around her waist. They stood kissing in the doorway until lunch _did_ arrive, and that was when Jaime beckoned Brienne into his apartment. They ended up in a tangle of limbs and lips all afternoon, sharing moments of seemingly unrequited affection as both of them laughed at how foolish they had been. 

And, two days later, as they conducted a joint video-conference with Addam and Podrick (this time Brienne wearing the sword and shield pyjama bottoms), no one said a word. They just smiled. 


End file.
